


Break up Tweets

by Misasha



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Alya Césaire Knows, Angry Alya Césaire, Break Up, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Protective Alya Césaire, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, We Are All Alya Césaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misasha/pseuds/Misasha
Summary: just read.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Aurore Beauréal & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Daminette - Relationship, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jagged Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Penny Rolling, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Past daminette, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 56
Kudos: 170





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> so april angst is really close, so i tried something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I added mysticmessenger characters, kill me now-  
> And just to be clear, this is kinda inspired by   
> A fanfic named "Mistake of a life time" so yes.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im kinda cracking at this point. help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this is inspired.

[Lila bullied Chloe, so Audrey knows about the Paris situation]

[Thanks to Luka, Mari has a new hobbie]

[Lets pretend Mari maked them]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave ur opinion or ideas and asks


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more tweets from mari this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need ideas for the next part  
> this was chapter for fun, so please dont hate me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love mari.  
> and please ignore the dates  
> i forgot to change them


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to be clear, this fanfic is not logical and dont try to understand it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you think is the mysterious guy  
> tell me in the comments


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas for the story, dont hesitate to tell me


	6. **Not a chapter**

Hello everyone, just wanted to say I made a Maribat discord, if you want to join here is the link

<https://discord.gg/AkPFTBu>

Kudos❤


	7. Questions

Hello there my little bees! Today I decided to answer questions!

If you want you can send me some ^^

You can ask here, or on discord 

<https://discord.gg/RbWrDh>¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯

Thank you!

(And dont worry, updates will be arriving soon (￣ε￣〃)ｂ)

**Author's Note:**

> tell me ur opinion or ideas and asks


End file.
